User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/Okay, okay, okay...
Call me weird but, I like scenes in stories where the Wizards of the Black Circle kidnap Flora... here are some of the best: Flora felt chills go down her spine. She turned, and saw nothing, but she sensed dark energy near her. She knew it was the Wizards of the black circle, and she knew that it was not a good thing. "NO!" she screamed, feeling her feet being grabbed. She fell to the ground, and was pulled into the forest by some type of dark energy. "Help! Someone!" she yelled, unable to transform. She held onto a lamp post, and pulled herself up, resisting the pull of the energy. It let go, and she started running. Once she got onto the dark streets of Gardenia, she ran by buildings. Unluckily, the buildings each had alleys which were very, very dark: Perfect places for kidnappings, especially at night. That's why there were fences but, we're talking about the Wizards: Fences can't stop them. Flora ran by one that had no fence, and arms shot out from the darkness: they belonged to Ogron, who was pulling her in. He wrapped one hand around her mouth and the other was around her hips. She screamed, but they were muffled. She grabbed onto the nearest lampost, and hung on as long as she could before she was dragged into the darkness. She couldn't see, but she felt Ogron pulling her against himself. Her back was to his chest, and his arms around her. She screamed as loud as she could, but because of the tight hand around her mouth, they were muffled. "Bloom, Stella, everyone! Help me! The Wizards have me!" she said throw the telepathic magic wave that the fairies had to communicate if something bad happened. Flora kicked and struggled, pulling away. She felt herself being forced against a wall, and a hand still around her mouth, but two hands forcing her shoulders against the wall, the other to keeping her feet there. She felt dark magic rush through her all of the sudden, and she couldn't help but yell, scream and whimper. She felt it begin to take over and, just before she was knocked out, she fell to the ground, lifeless, and felt herself be transported to another place. FROM: Change Change is a story about how Flora is kidnapped by the Wizards, turns dark but is in control, falls in love with them, and when she gets away and tells the Winx the feelings she's developed, they think she's under a spell, and because she thinks that they think she can't choose for herself, even in extreme situations like that, she leaves and goes back to the Wizards, weeping and crying, asking for them to help her. They do, and end up going to the Winx and threatening them for making her upset. They know she isn't under their spell, but they don't tell her until the end, when the Winx go back to Magix, Flora and Roxy, along with the Wizards of the Black Circle, keep Earth from chaos, because the Wizards turned good because of Flora. SEQUEL: UNKNOWN TO BE RELEASED 2012 AT SOME POINT All there is so far. Category:Blog posts